


Tried to Make It

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Virgil, M/M, Omorashi, Papa Patton, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: It's been a busy week for Virgil, so what happens when he needs Patton but the other side is busy?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 172





	Tried to Make It

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for one of my exes who wanted Little Virgil and Papa Patton with some omorashi. I'm not sure what to rate this so I just went on the side of caution.

Virgil hadn’t meant to regress, really, but it had been a rough week. Thomas had a show coming up and he got cast as the lead, so Virgil had been working over time. That’s how he found himself in his room now, wanting nothing more than to color and relax. He also wanted Patton here to take care of him, maybe cuddle with him too. He let the pacifier fall from his mouth and was tempted to text Patton. 

With the show though, Patton was also busy. They were all busy with this upcoming show. Virgil decided to just lay in his bed and scroll through Tumblr. He put the pacifier back in his mouth and hugged his teddy bear to his chest. THe bear was dressed to look like Patton, so this would do until the real Patton wasn’t busy. 

He scrolled through Tumblr for a while, then he noticed he needed to pee. He let out a whine as he realized he was too small to do it himself. He texted Patton then and asked if he was busy. He got his answer when he didn’t get an answer right away. He whined as his bladder throbbed with need. He could hold it until his Papa answered him, then he could ask for help like a good boy. 

He continued to scroll through Tumblr, reaching down to hold himself every so often. He whined when he felt a little leak into his boxers. He thought about texting Patton again, but didn’t want to bother the other side if he was busy. He rocked back and forth trying to get some of the pressure off. He tried to find something to distract himself with. He saw his coloring book and crayons on the bedside table. 

He grabbed them and opened to a random picture. He opened the crayons and started coloring the picture. It was a Nightmare Before Christmas coloring book and when he actually looked at the picture, he saw that it was Oogie Boogie Man. He let a small smile fall onto his face and continued his coloring. He jumped and leaked a little more when his phone went off with a text. 

_Sorry, I was busy. Do you need me?_

Virgil let out a whine as more liquid leaked into his boxers, making a wet spot on his pants as well. He grabbed the phone and sent a reply.

_Papa…_

He grabbed himself as he leaked again. He got off his bed, determined to at least try and get to the bathroom himself. He stood up and realized he had waited too long. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he lost control. It felt good because it was starting to hurt, but his papa would be mad that he wet himself. It ran down his legs and onto the floor, making a puddle. He sniffled as the stream stopped. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door, it was Patton’s knock. Fresh tears fell down his face and he didn’t move. He realized he hadn’t locked his door when it opened show Patton looking very concerned. He took in the scene and walked over to wrap Virgil in a hug. Virgil buried his face in his neck and let out a sob. He felt a hand run soothingly up and down his back. 

“Shh, storm cloud, Papa’s here”

Virgil pulled away and wiped the tears away. He sniffled as he looked at himself. His pants were soaked and so were his boxers, there was a puddle on the floor and he was standing in it. He knew his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He needed to be cleaned up, but he just wanted to be wrapped up and made to feel better. 

“I-I tried make it, Papa”

“I see that. I’m very proud of you for trying. Accidents happen, it’s ok”

Virgil made grabby hands at Patton and was immediately led to the bathroom. He stripped out his clothes as Patton ran a bath for him. When it was ready he got in and let Patton clean him up. Once that was done, Patton helped him out and into his Jack Skellington onesie. He let himself be led back to his room where Patton had a towel on the floor to clean up that mess. His dirty clothes were tossed in the laundry basket. 

He climbed onto his bed and curled up on his side. He felt Patton settle on the bed with him. He pulled him closer to him and Virgil laid his head on his chest. Patton held his pacifier in front of his mouth and Virgil took it. He felt a hand run up and down his back again and sighed. 

“It’s been a rough week hasn’t it, storm cloud?”

Virgil nodded and tried to snuggle closer to Patton. Patton wrapped his arms around him and Virgil finally relaxed. A hand went to play with his hair and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Why didn’t you text me sooner, baby boy?”

Virgil let out a whine and hid his face in Patton’s chest. 

“Did”

He glanced up and saw the confused look on the other side’s face. 

“Papa busy, no answer”

Virgil saw it click then. 

“Oh, Vee, I didn’t realize you were small. I would’ve stopped what I was doing if I had”

Virgil curled in on himself, only to have Patton run his hand through his hair and make him relax again.

“It ok. No bother Papa when busy”

Patton pulled him closer and Virgil laid his head back on his chest. He listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the hand on his back. 

“I’m very proud of you for trying to make it to the bathroom on your own, baby boy”

Virgil felt heat on his cheeks and hid his face again. Patton let out a soft chuckle and turned his head so he had to look at him. Virgil saw nothing but love and acceptance in his eyes and relaxed again. Patton placed a kiss on his forehead. Virgil put his head back on his chest and and felt the hand in his hair again. He let his eyes close and eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
